Roleplay in the Sack
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: The sequel to Ninjitsu in the Bedroom in which the guys talk about their loved ones', their penchant for taking control in their lovemaking and learn way too much about each other's sex lives. A frank and nonjudgmental look at the sex lives of Naruto characters.


**Hello, boys and girls. I want to tell a story.**

 **Over a year ago, I wrote a story called Ninjutsu in the Bedroom. The title was inspired by Final Fantasy VI by an in-game joke item called Bushido in the Bedroom. This was the starting point for the story in which imagined how each guy would use their powers in a totally salacious way. I wrote the story down and shared it because I thought it was funny and posted it on this site. I could have never expected the response. Right now, it is my most popular one-shot with over 70 reviews and over 400 favorites on this site alone. I couldn't believe the success of the story. And with its popularity came requests for a sequel. I had no plans to write one but over time, ideas started to flow into my head. And now, here we are.**

 **So like before, this is a work of erotica, which is different than porn. If you want the explanation, go read it in the previous story. Second, this one is much explicit than the last one, presumably because the guys are telling the story. Third, I wrote Ninjustu before Neji's death so he's still alive in this story (though he doesn't have a role in this one). Also, Tsunade is still Hokage.**

 **Finally, as this is a work with sex and stuff, this is not a story for children or the easily offended or easily offended children. Thank you and please enjoy the feature presentation.**

 **(And Kishimoto owns Naruto, not I.)**

* * *

 **Roleplay in the Sack**

Today is a very special day in Kohona. It is the reaffirmation of the alliance between Konoha and Suna. It was quite the celebration. Businesses, anticipating the flood of tourists, offered deals to entice them to open their purse strings. There were fireworks plan and large parades as well.

The Kazekage, Gaara, had arrived with his entourage which included his elder sister Temari, his brother Kankuro, his adviser Baki, his lover Matsuri and several jounin level shinobi. He was greeted by the Hokage, Tsunade, and her heir apparent, Uzumaki Naruto.

Later on in the night, many of the guys retired to a room to have a nightcap before retiring. Naruto had brought a bottle from Tsunade private reserve (something that would have gotten him a sound beating when she found out.)

The men in this room were some of the most powerful ninja that Konoha and Suna have produced: Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Inuzaka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuga Neji. They were having light conversation while sipping sake. They had a nice buzz going thanks to the strong sake. After several cups of sake, the effects of the alcohol could be felt.

"It is truly nice to enjoy this peace." Gaara stated exactly what was on his mind.

"It's even better because we are responsible for this peace." Shikamaru said.

The men raised their cups in cheers.

"We can only hope that this peace will last forever." Neji added.

"It probably won't." Sai quipped. "But even these small bursts of peace are great."

"Not only that, but we all lived long enough to find love in our lives." Naruto chuckled. "Each one of us has someone to return home to."

The men nodded. They had to agree that Naruto was right.

"To women! They heal a man's soul." Naruto toasted, raising his glass.

"They can make the days great and the nights even better." Kiba smirked.

"They teach us new things." Sai continued.

"They forgive us our sins." Sasuke replied.

"They complete us." Neji added.

"They see us for who we really are." Gaara ended.

"When they're not being so troublesome." Shikamaru quipped.

The guys chuckled at Shikamaru's joke. They toasted again and downed the round.

More alcohol was poured and imbibed. Neji, not being a strong drinker, passed out after a few rounds. The others, however, were content to drink some more.

"Shikamaru." Gaara called out to the Konoha nin in an even voice.

The man in question turned towards the Kazekage. "Kazekage-sama." Shikamaru said respectfully.

"How are you and my sister doing?" Gaara asked.

"She's still a troublesome woman." The shadow nin replied.

Gaara had learned very early when Shikamaru called Temari troublesome, it was actually a term of affection.

"So what are your future intentions?" He pressed.

Shikamaru dug into his flak jacket and pulled out a velvet box. He tossed it gently at Gaara. The Kazekage caught it and opened the box. Inside was a silver band with a white diamond attached. His eyes widened a bit. Gaara was surprised that Shikamaru was this serious about marrying his sister. The other guys were just as shocked as Gaara. None of them had taken Shikamaru as the marrying type. To think that he would be the second guy who was taking the plunge ever since Neji did last winter.

"The ring has a long history in my family." Shikamaru explained. "My father gave this ring to my mother as an engagement ring. His father gave it to his mother and so on. It's been in my family for generations."

Gaara closed his eyes. How unlike Shikamaru to wax sentimental in public.

"And you're serious about this?" Gaara pressed.

"It's easier than looking for another woman." The shadow ninja scoffed.

Gaara smirked at Shikamaru's joke.

"Aww, that's sweet." Kiba teased in a falsetto voice, sniggering into the table he was currently laying against.

Shikamaru looked away, not caring to dignify that with a response.

"You know..." Naruto blurted. "A little birdie told me that she said you were good in the sack too."

It took some doing to make someone like Shikamaru blush. Naruto was able to do just that.

"What?" The shadow nin said in a voice a bit higher than normal.

"Well, I heard that the girls were talking about sex and how well their boyfriends performed in that area." Naruto explained, the filter that was barely on in the first place completely disappeared.

"Where did you hear that?" Sasuke snorted. Naruto had a tendency to mess with people, a remnant from his prankster days.

"Hinata told me." He gleefully said. "Told me that our dear Shikamaru here likes to use shadow play in bed."

The guys looked at Shikamaru for conformation. The way that he looked down, pursed his lips and twitched his thumb spoke volumes. Actually, he would have said something but there was one problem. His soon to be fiancée's brother was sitting next to him, someone who was not only a Kage level shinobi but also a jinchuriki who used to house murderous intent. He needed to think out his next move carefully.

"You don't need to worry about it." Gaara preempted him. "I've already known you and my sister have been having sex. It isn't my business to get involved in your sex life."

Shikamaru released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He really didn't want to explain to Gaara that the sex between him and the Kazekage's sister was fucking amazing. Awkward wouldn't even begin to describe _that_ conversation.

"And he isn't alone." Naruto said. "I know every guy here has used ninjutsu in the bedroom at one time or another."

There wasn't a single objection voice at all. Naruto knew that he was right.

"See, I know that Neji used the Gentle Fist like a sexual acupuncture." Naruto stated to an unconscious Hyuuga. "Sai used his ink to get Ino off." He turned to the ninja in question. "By the way, where did you learn that?"

Sai was completely unfazed by the fact that his personal life was being aired out in public. He just figured that this was a normal thing to talk about with the guys. "I read it in a book of love poems from a woman who wrote them on the backs of her lovers." He explained.

Naruto, having got his explanation from Sai, flashed a smug smirk at Sasuke. "And I hear tell that you used Tsukuyomi on Sakura-chan."

Sasuke did her best to remain impassive but Naruto, knowing this man better than anyone, noticed that his friend's eyes dilated. That was a yes.

"Why are we talking about sex?" Gaara asked in his usual affectless tone.

"I am told it is natural that men share stories of one's conquests." Sai said without any hint of embarrassment. "This is what is called male bonding, right?"

"Where did you hear that?" Sasuke inquired, knowing that he was going to hate the answer.

"From Kakashi-san." The former Root nin answered.

Sasuke snorted. He wasn't surprised at the answer.

"I also read in a book that couples who wish to have a more amazing sex life should engage in roleplay." Sai continued. "It allows the couple to explore their fantasies in a safe, controlled environment."

"Let me guess." Kiba chuckled into the table. "That's from the Icha Icha novels."

"Yes, dog-boy." Sai said. "In fact, it is because of those novels that my sex life with Ino-san is great. I remember one time..."

* * *

Sai was cleaning his apartment, not that there was much to clean as he didn't have much in the way of possessions and had no desire to obtain them. He had a kitchen/diner combo but lacked the culinary know-how to utilize it. There was a sofa that he bought at Ino's insistence. Apparently, it added a live-in look to his place.

He then went on to his bedroom. It was here that he had his one extravagance, the bed itself. Again, upon Ino's insistence, Sai had bought a king-size bed. He only argued against it once. To be fair, it did pay for itself in no time. More bed meant more room for pleasurable activities. And they _were_ pleasurable. Ino was very talented in this field, bringing him to the height of ecstasy and its inevitable climatic fall. Truly, it was moments like these that made him glad that he was no longer a member of Root.

Sai heard a knock at his door. Putting his cleaning aside for a moment, the pale man walked towards his door. When he opened it, he was a bit thrown by what he saw.

It was a huge potted plant. This plant was obscuring the person holding it. However Sai could see the hands holding it from underneath. They were feminine hands, he could tell. But they were also ninja hands. He should take some care.

"Excuse me." Sai called out to the person holding the plant.

Said person pushed him aside to bring the plant inside. Sai was going to stop this person when he saw the back of this person and noticed a familiar looking blonde ponytail.

"Hello, Ino-san." He smiled.

The woman in question didn't respond. Instead, she took the plant into his dining room table and set it so that it was perfectly center.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

Ino gave him a smile. However, there was something off about it. What's going through her mind?

"I've come to bring your order, okyaku-sama." Ino replied.

Sai was confused. "My order?" He asked.

Ino handed him a piece of paper. Sai read it carefully. It showed that he was going to receive a delivery of ten potted plants.

"I didn't place any order." Sai told her.

"Your girlfriend ordered these, okyaku-sama." Ino explained. "She said something about how your apartment looks so drab. So she hired me to freshen up this place so that it's more like a home."

Sai looked confused. "But you're my girlfriend." He stated. "Why would you hire yourself to fix up my place?"

Ino didn't answer. She turned on her heel and went out the door. She got several more plants and placed them in various location around his apartment. Sai was curious. Why was she doing this?

It was as Sai was watching Ino do her thing that he began to notice something. She was moving rather slowly and purposefully. Her hips were swaying side to side. She was bending down to place the flowers on the floor, giving him a good look at her backside. When the blonde asked him where she should put the next pot of flowers, she leaned forward. It was then that Sai noticed that she was wearing a very low cut shirt. He saw much of her cleavage and realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. If Sai had been more worldly, he would have caught on to what Ino was doing. But he didn't realize that his girlfriend was trying to seduce him.

After a couple of minutes, Ino had completed her task.

"Okay, okyaku-sama." Ino said. "Now, for payment. Your total comes out to 24,000 ryo."

Sai cocked his head in confusion. "24,000?" He asked. "But I never ordered this."

"Okyaku-sama, if you read the invoice, it says COD." Ino explained, handing him the invoice. "That means cash on delivery. You must provide the money."

"But you placed the order." Sai pressed.

"I must receive payment for services rendered, okyaku-sama." Ino pouted. She stretched out her hand. "Please, the money."

"I do not have 24,000 on hand." Sai told her.

Ino leaned forward again, giving the same view of her cleavage. This time, she gave him the pouty lips and batted her eyes. "Perhaps we can work out a different kind of payment plan, okyaku-sama." She whispered.

Sai still wasn't picking up the subtle clues. At this point, they were about as subtle as a sledgehammer to the face

"Perhaps you can give me something that is worth as much as the flowers?" Ino asked.

Sai blinked. "Like what?" He asked.

Ino sighed. She should have known that Sai doesn't do subtle.

Fine.

Time for the direct approach.

Ino grabbed Sai by his shirt and kissed him full on the lips. The pale man was so shocked, his brain shut down. He could feel one of Ino's hands were already under his shirt, feeling naked skin while the other was in his pants, snaking towards his manhood.

"Oh now I get it." Sai said with that irritating smile on his face. "This is suppose to be one of those scenarios where one pays for services rendered with sex."

Ino bit his lower lip. "What did I tell you about talking during sex?" She mumbled against his lips.

"You said..." Sai said but was silenced when he felt himself being squeezed by Ino's expert hand.

Ino pushed Sai into his bedroom, all the way engaging in a battle of lips and tongues. Even with him being distracted, the pale ninja noticed that his bed was now covered in rose petals. Leave it to Ino to have a flair for the dramatic even in the art of lovemaking.

"I actually just cleaned this room." Sai chuckled as he started to undo the buttons of her shirt.

Ino pushed Sai onto the bed as he was stripped nude before her. She straddled his hips and removed her shirt. There was a predatory glint in her eyes, like she was going to devour him. Sai had to admit that he loved that look.

"I plan to get my money's worth from you, okyaku-sama." Ino said.

Before Sai could respond, Ino raked her fingernails against his chest, making sure to scrape against his nipples. Sai groaned. He knew that she was very good at pushing his buttons, especially the ones he didn't know he had. Now her lips were sucking on his pale skin. He had learned that Ino liked marking her property. She left love bites on his neck. Sai breathed it all in: the scent of roses, the feel of Ino's wet lips on his skin, the heat of her naked skin.

Sai wanted to reciprocate the pleasure but as he tried to reach out his hand, he realized that he couldn't move.

"What is going on?" Sai asked.

"Do you like the smell of these rose petals, okyaku-sama?" Ino purred. "It's a special breed, bred specifically for this particular purpose. It paralyzes the nerves."

"How are you not affected?" Sai asked.

"I've taken the antidote beforehand." Ino explained.

"I want to touch you." Sai told his girlfriend, his hardness starting to become uncomfortable.

"This is what happens when you don't pay, okyaku-sama." The blonde whispered into his ear. "And, before you rudely interrupted me, I was about to tell you about the other effect of these rose petals."

Ino licked the outside of Sai's ear, making him shudder. "A man who smells these roses will stay hard for the next two hours."

Ino quickly undid his pants, freeing his erection. Sai, still paralyzed from the scent, watched as Ino slowly took off the rest of her clothes, almost excruciatingly so. She then undid her ponytail, allowing her blonde hair to sway like a curtain. He was getting frustrated. He wanted to be buried inside of her.

"Ino, please." He begged.

"Next time, okyaku-sama," Ino purred. "You should have the money."

Ino, instead, wrapped her hand around Sai and squeezed him with an expert hand. She stroked him with just the right touch. He grunted under her, silently pleading with her to give him the release he desired. Ino must have been using her family's jutsu because she read his mind. She engulfed his erection with her mouth. Sai's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the pleasure he received. God, she was good at this. Every lick made his brain shut off. Every time she scraped her teeth against his manhood, he groaned in bliss. Ino brought him to the peak.

At that moment, Ino backed off, to his utter disappointment.

"Why?" Sai groaned in agony.

Ino didn't answer him right away. Instead she climbed on top of him and grabbed him, guiding him to nirvana. Sai wanted to thrust up, to be one with his girlfriend but the paralyzing effect of the flowers was still active. Ino smirked, knowing exactly what her boyfriend wanted.

"For the next two hours, I will be taking my payment from you, okyaku-sama." Ino said as she impaled herself onto her prize.

* * *

"Stop." Sasuke interrupted Sai. "I don't want to hear about your sex life."

"I thought we were bonding." Sai replied, completely confused. Weren't guys suppose to talk about sex? All of Kakashi-san's books say that this is normal. Why was Sasuke so adamant against hearing it? There was only one explanation.

"So the rumors were true." Sai answered. "You must lust after Dickless here." He answered, thumbing at Naruto.

Naruto, quite appropriately, reacted with indignation. "I do not want Sasuke's lust!" He yelled.

Gaara looked indifferent towards the situation. Kiba was laughing his ass off. Shikamaru was trying to think of something, anything really, that had nothing to do with the picture that Sai just painted. Sasuke radiated cold murder in Sai's direction. The artist was unaffected.

"If that is so, why was Sasuke your first kiss?" Sai asked.

Naruto looked like he wanted to puke. Just remembering that was nauseating.

"Where did you hear that?" Sasuke grounded out. He was getting irritated by this guy and he didn't handle irritation very well. It made him want to put a Chidori through this guy's chest.

"One of the girls from your graduating class mentioned it." Sai responded without a hint of emotion. "She felt betrayed that someone like Naruto would steal your purity or something like that."

This time, Naruto did puke. As for Sasuke, he was much more controlled than his teammate but that didn't stop him from wishing to do the same.

"So I figure, the reason that you don't want to talk about having sex with women is because you must like men." Sai finished his explanation.

"There is one flaw in your logic." Sasuke coolly explained. "I am in a relationship with Sakura and I am having sex with her."

"Maybe Ugly is your cover so that you don't have to explain why the Last Uchiha will not be restoring his clan." Sai said.

Now if Naruto or Kiba had said that, it would be interpreted as a joke. But Sai said it as if someone said 'It will rain today', a simple statement of fact. Even so, it made Naruto and Kiba giggle like schoolgirls.

Sasuke was starting to see why Sakura wanted to punch Sai's lights out. He was irritating to the point where he didn't realize that he was being irritating.

There were exactly three ways he could deal with this guy.

One, he could kill him. However, Sasuke was already on thin ice after his betrayal. Many within the upper echelon of Konoha didn't want him remaining free, especially for his role in causing the world to go to war. He really didn't want to explain that the reason he had killed the former Root member was because he kept bugging him about his sex life.

Two, he could ignore Sai. However, just like Naruto, Sai could be persistent in annoying him. That would probably exacerbate the problem which would bring him back to option one.

Which led him to option three.

"If I tell you a story about Sakura and myself having sex, will you leave me alone?" Sasuke asked.

"That would be acceptable for the purposes of bonding." Sai replied.

"Fine." The Last Uchiha remarked.

* * *

Sasuke had always hated going to the doctor's.

It's a relatively natural fear that children have when they are younger. Being exposed and examined by a complete stranger was terrifying enough. But the worst part about a doctor visit would have to be the shots. Sure, he was told that these shots would help vaccinate himself against diseases but Sasuke couldn't convince his mind of that. So he would look to Itachi or his mother if the former was on a mission. They would hold his hand while he got the needle.

After the Uchiha massacre, doctor visits had become a regular part of his life. The upper echelon of Konoha wanted to make sure that their treasure was healthy so that he may grow up, become a splendid Konoha ninja and produce many more Uchiha kids. To that end, they constantly made him go to doctors' appointments at least once a month.

When Sasuke was in Orochimaru's care, he was constantly examined by the snake man and his loyal assistant. They constantly injected him with antidotes to poisons, serums to increase reaction times and whatever else they felt Sasuke needed in order to become a worthy vessel for Orochimaru. Sasuke endured this all for the sake of revenge. As long as he got to kill Itachi, he didn't care what happened to his body afterwards.

Now, after the war, Sasuke was required to report to a doctor forty-eight hours before and after the completion of an A ranked mission or above. The Last Uchiha never had the same doctor twice and he noticed that they fell into two categories. One group of doctors were like the doctors of his childhood, examining him like he was a rare object that needed constant care. The other group, the ones he hated more, looked at him like he was a delectable piece of meat. He also noticed that the second group of doctors were predominantly women. Sasuke would hear them outside the examining room, fighting to see who got to see him. It irritated him. They were acting like a bunch of schoolgirls instead of professionals. They were under the impression that just because he was half dressed that this was somehow going to devolve into a sex session. The worst part was that he couldn't choose the doctor. It was based off of whoever was free at the moment.

Anyway, back to the story at hand...

Sasuke was waiting for the doctor to examine him after a rough A ranked mission. He was achy and all he wanted to do was sleep it off, maybe a long bath. But no! He had to be here. Not only that, but the doctor was late. Whoever it was had some nerve making him wait. Finally the door to the examination room opened. Sasuke had his eyes set to glare when who should walk through the door but the last person he expected to see.

"Sakura." Sasuke said with a bit of surprise.

Honestly, Sasuke shouldn't have been surprised. Sakura _did_ work at the hospital. But he was under the assumption that she didn't do routine checkups. Now that he thought about it, he had never visited Sakura at work, even though he had come here many times since they started their relationship. How odd.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Are you the doctor that's going to examine me?" Sasuke countered with his own question.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" She retorted.

"Not really." Sasuke shrugged. "I just thought you would be handling some of the more serious cases rather than a routine check up."

"Normally, I would but today is a slow day." Sakura sighed in relief. "Besides, I'm sure that you wouldn't feel comfortable having some of the other doctors or nurses examine you."

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Okay. Please remove your shirt and pants so that I may begin the examination." Sakura commanded.

From anyone else, Sasuke would have interpreted that as a come on, but Sakura's voice was no-nonsense, completely professional.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun." She continued. "I've already seen you naked so this shouldn't be that big of a deal. Plus, the quicker we get this over with, the quicker you can go home."

"Can't you just rubberstamp me so I can get out of here?" Sasuke asked. "I feel fine."

"What if you suffered something serious on the battlefield?" Sakura replied. "Many injuries don't manifest themselves immediately."

Sasuke growled softly.

"Please, Sasuke-kun." She begged. "For me?" Sakura batted her eyelashes for good measure.

It was odd. Normally it took more than from Sakura to make him do something he didn't want to do. But there was something about the batted eyelashes combined with her doctor's coat that made Sasuke acquiesce quickly. Sasuke stripped down to his boxers, if only to get this over with quickly.

Sakura put her stethoscope in her ears. "Please take deep breaths in and out please." She commanded.

Sasuke complied.

Sakura took her clipboard and wrote down some notes on it. Sasuke didn't catch what she wrote but he chalked it up to medical stuff.

"Okay." Sakura replied. "Now for the eye exam."

Sakura went to the other side of the room and pulled down a chart. There were random letters and symbols on it.

"I didn't use the Mangekyo Sharingan on my mission." Sasuke told him.

"It's just a precaution." Sakura explained. "I want to make sure that your eyes aren't strained."

Sasuke recited the line that Sakura asked him to perfectly. She then pushed up his eyelids and examined his eyes with her flashlight.

"Okay. No strain." She wrote on her clipboard.

Sasuke was now was curious as to what Sakura was writing. He tried to take a look at it but she was being very secretive.

"Okay, please raise your arms out." The pink haired medic asked.

Sasuke complied once again. Sakura put her hands along his biceps and triceps. "Please tell me if there is any soreness."

Sakura examined his arms. However, to Sasuke, it felt like she was massaging them. Whatever she was doing, it felt good... really good, better than it should have been in all honesty. This wasn't like one of their romps. She was being professional. So why was this slowly turning him on?

"Hmm." Sakura mumbled. She wrote something on the clipboard.

"What are you writing?" Sasuke asked.

"Notes." She said simply.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Just some symptoms." Sakura answered.

That piqued his interest. "What symptoms?"

Sakura didn't answer him. Rather, she got him to lay down on the table. The medic examined Sasuke's legs, doing reflex tests and testing for soreness. Once again, he found himself getting aroused by her examination, perhaps because he was clothed only in his boxers.

Although the two of them have had sex many times in many ways, Sasuke had never once thought of having sex at her job... Okay maybe it had crossed his mind once...or twice...a couple of times... fine several times. Stop with the judgment. But he would never act out on this. Sakura took her job as a medic very seriously. It is her calling. To devoid it of its halo... Well, Sasuke would have to admit that it was very tempting. But he could never do that to her.

"Okay. Sit up please." Sakura commanded.

Sasuke did as he was told.

Sakura put her fingers on Sasuke's temple. She rubbed them gently. The last Uchiha closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in her rubbing. He opened his eyes. What he saw nearly toppled him over.

Sakura was standing in front of Sasuke. That wasn't surprising, considering what she was doing for him. But her chest was right in front of him. He could see her breasts heaving with every breath. He was getting harder and harder.

"This shouldn't be turning me on." He thought. "I mean, her breasts aren't even out. She's in her doctor's coat."

Sakura made a disapproving sound. Sasuke noticed it.

"What?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"I need to check my medical books." Sakura told him. She went to her bookcase and pulled out a massive tome. The pink haired medic flipped through the pages. As she was doing that, Sasuke did something that he had never done in a doctor's office that he has never done since he was a kid.

He fidgeted.

"Aha. Found it." Sakura exclaimed.

"Found what?" Sasuke tried to put up a calm front.

"I've analyzed all of your symptoms and found what I was looking for." She answered.

"What?"

"You are suffering from what is known as tumescence." Sakura explained. "It needs to be relieved immediately."

Sasuke was shocked. It was an easy mission. How could he be suffering from anything? Maybe Sakura misdiagnosed him. But that was unlikely. His girlfriend was very good at her job.

"Luckily for you, I have the cure right here." She continued with her back facing him.

Before Sasuke realized it, Sakura had her delicate hands on his knees. She was staring at him with those big green eyes. But what truly got his attention was the fact that her white doctor's coat was unbuttoned. Apparently, the only thing she was wearing a blood red laced bra. It thoroughly enhanced her bust and made her breasts utterly delectable. And her skin...god, mouthwatering.

"Take two of these and call me in the morning." She said in most sultry voice.

For the first time in a while, Sasuke was speechless. He wondered if he was dreaming because this particular fantasy was one he has had for a while.

"Allow me to relieve your tumescence." She whispered. And she grabbed his hardness with a firm hand.

Sasuke wasn't really vocal. He's more of a quiet grunter. (In reality, Sakura was the screamer.) But when she squeezed him, Sasuke made a low groan in his throat that reverberated throughout the room.

"Sakura." He grunted and breathed heavily as she stroked him through his boxers.

"Please remove your boxers." Sakura commanded. "I must conduct a more thorough examination."

Sasuke obeyed very quickly. It wasn't often that he gave up control to Sakura. But he was so overwhelmed by this situation that he just relented. And he was glad he did.

Sakura pushed her breasts in Sasuke's face. "I'm going to need you take your medicine." She told him. "Doctor's order."

Sasuke noticed that Sakura's bra had the clasp in the front. With practiced expertise, he unclasp the bra and freed her breasts, complete with the rosy tips that he loved to suck on.

"What are you waiting for?" She giggled despite the blush on her face that appeared when Sasuke undid her bra. "A spoonful of sugar?"

Sasuke took Sakura's left breast and sucked on it. Her breath hitched as his warm mouth encircled over her flesh. The Uchiha took his medicine with gusto as his hands snaked down lower. He could feel the heat radiating from her. The raven haired man barely brushed his hand against the place where he wanted to be...no...needed to be.

A cruel smirk crossed Sasuke's lips as he continued suckling on her breast. "Are you getting off on this?" He asked slyly. "Having sex where your coworkers can hear?"

Sakura gave Sasuke a similar smirk, despite the fact that he was still pleasuring her. "I'm marking my territory." She answered. "Those girls who examined you before have been trying to take what is mine."

"Ohh?" Sasuke leered, the vibrations on Sakura's skin making her moan. He stood up, picked her up by her waist and laid her down on the examination table. The Last Uchiha then divested her of her panties. However, when Sakura tried the doctor's coat, Sasuke stopped her.

"Leave it on." He ordered as he hitched her leg up as he prepared to enter her. Maybe he might like doctor's visits after all.

* * *

"So that's why Baa-chan was chewing out Sakura-chan about order in the hospital." Naruto said gleefully, personally reveling in this.

Sasuke stewed in silence. "Why do you know about this?" He asked.

"Baa-chan is training me to be Hokage so she tells me things." Naruto replied. "She said that some of the nurses in the hospital caused a riot because of something that Sakura-chan did. She wouldn't specify what happened but Baa-chan herself had to calm them down and explain that it would never happen again. Apparently, you two were very loud."

Sasuke turned away, refusing to acknowledge Naruto's gloating.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your sex life." Gaara told the Uchiha. "You and Haruno-san are consenting adults. If this is what makes you happy, then you should continue."

Sasuke had no response to Gaara's approval of what he and Sakura do behind closed doors (or in a hospital room). So he replied with his standard Hn and left it at that.

"So, Gaara, do you have a story to tell?" Naruto asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." The redhead simply said.

"I honestly can't see it." Kiba laughed.

"Shall I tell you?" Gaara asked.

The guys shrugged their shoulders.

"Very well."

* * *

It is that time of the year in Suna. Though the general populace aren't aware of it, there's a lottery among its citizens. Those chosen would be taken to a room in the heart of Suna and there be sacrificed to a hungry demon. If the demon was satisfied with the sacrifice, peace would reign in Suna.

This year, the lottery has chosen Matsuri for the annual sacrifice. She looks into the mirror and stares at her appearance. She was dressed in a simple white woolen, a symbol of her status. The young Sand nin was to be the sacrificial lamb. She sighed. She lived a good life, made some friends, had a great teacher. But the satiation of this demon was more important than a single life.

With a deep breath, Matsuri walked into the demon's room.

It was completely dark inside the room. Plus it was cold. It was rather unnerving. She felt something sweep by her leg. Matsuri shrieked. Where was the demon?

"So you are the new sacrifice?" An even voice called out to her.

Matsuri looked for the origin of the voice but found no one.

"You are the demon?" She stuttered.

"I am." The demon says.

"What are you going to do to me?" Matsuri whimpered.

In the darkness, a single green eye appeared and floated around her. It was the demon. She shivered in terror. What was it going to do to her?

Something grainy grabbed her leg.

"Please. Don't!" She begged.

"I am what is protecting Suna." The demon told her. "If you want my power, you must satisfy me."

Another eye appeared far from the other side of the room. Matsuri watched as the eye floated towards the other eye. When they were together, she could see the outline of the demon: red hair, green eyes, lean body, cold demeanor. Though it had the form of a human, she knew that it was just that...a form.

She was breathing heavily almost to the point of hyperventilating. The demon look hungry, ready to devour her in a moment. She was terrified.

"Such a slip of a woman." The demon leered. "Are you sure that can satisfy a monster like me?"

"For the sake of Suna, I shall do my best." Matsuri said.

She felt that same grainy feeling circling around her body, taking off her robe. Matsuri shivered, both due to the cold and the feeling of dread now enveloping her.

"Are you terrified?" The demon asked.

A tear ran down Matsuri's cheek. "I will be strong...for Suna's sake." She said. "Please take what you want from me."

In an instant, the demon was behind her. Its hands started touching her body, starting from her neck to her shoulders and then her breasts. Matsuri gasped in pleasure as her breasts were roughly fondled. Then she felt lips and teeth on her neck.

"Ahh, Gaara-sensei." She gasped.

The fondling stopped for a minute. She could feel hot breath on her ear.

"I know we are suppose to be roleplaying." Gaara whispered in her ear. Unlike the demon's voice, which was cold, Gaara's voice was much more warm. "I also know that you were the one who came up with this scenario. But if you feel uncomfortable at any moment during this, just say the safe word and we'll stop."

Matsuri smiled. "I'll remember the word." She said. "I'll be fine."

"Very well." Gaara smiled. He kissed Matsuri's thin neck in a show of love. "I love you."

"Love you too." She replied. "And I'm ready to continue."

Gaara turned her around. He summoned his sand to remove Matsuri's undergarments. "I am not a gentle demon." He said in a cold voice completely different from the voice he used before. "I will use your body continuously until I am sated."

Matsuri made herself cry. "Just as long as you use your power to protect Suna for all time." She whimpered.

"Kneel." The redhead commanded. The brunette obeyed until she came to the demon's source of power, big, throbbing and terrifying. Matsuri gasped slightly, which gave the demon the opportunity to thrust into her mouth.

* * *

Gaara stopped mid-story to gauge the room. The guys were looking at Gaara, slack-jawed at what they just heard. To think that Gaara would roleplay something like that with Matsuri...and that she would be the one to initiate it. They would probably never be able to look at the couple again. Shikamaru in particular was feeling a bit ill after that story. After all, this man, Kazekage or not, was going to be his brother-in-law.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"We're just surprised." Naruto said after collecting himself. "But I guess it's true what they say. It's always the quiet ones."

"Then why don't you tell us about Hinata?" Kiba asked. "I want to hear about my teammate."

Sai snorted, which made the dog nin glower. "What's with the snort?"

"You just want to live vicariously through Dickless, Dog Slobber." Sai said with that irritating smile on his face.

"Why would you say that?" Kiba glared.

"It's because you have no girlfriend of your own." The painting nin replied simply.

"Shut up." The Inuzaka roared.

"When was the last time you've ever had sex?" Naruto asked. "And with a woman who wasn't your hand?"

"Just last week." He asserted. However, the looks that the other guys gave him proved that they didn't believe him. "Fine. I'll tell you my story."

* * *

Before we continue, there is something you need to know about sex and the Inuzaka clan. They are probably have the most liberal attitude in all of Konoha when it comes to the subject. At fifteen, the men and women of the Inuzaka clan are taught how to please their partners in the bedroom. It's an extensive class on pleasure points, sexual positions, and various kinks and fetishes. The clan is probably the most well-versed in the art of sex. They know what you like and can push you farther than you could imagine. Many have said that having sex with an Inuzaka is one of the most exhilarating experiences one can have. Inuzakas have been known to be involved with multiple partners at the same time.

There is a downside to this. The Inuzaka clan isn't known for their monogamy. While they are loyal to the clan, loyal to their team and loyal to Konoha, this doesn't generally translate into loyalty to their partners. Don't get me wrong. Not every Inuzaka will run around once they in an exclusive relationship. However, because they are more affected to the change in the chemical makeup in people, they have been known to have a wandering eye at the very least.

This was the case with Kiba's father. The man cheated on his mother multiple times in their marriage. His mother, Tsume, could only take so much. They had constant arguments about it until his father up and left. Up until Kiba himself started going through puberty, he was convinced that his mother scared his father away. Now, he knew better.

As for Kiba himself, he was rather popular among the village women. Kiba, who had fought in the Fourth Shinobi War, may not have been sought after as hard as Naruto or Kakashi, but he was one of the few who wasn't either taken or busy with village stuff. He also had the advantage of his knowledge and appetite of the sexual arts combined with his enhanced senses that can detect arousal. Once they had a taste of him, Kiba could make them come back for more. He dated a few and had sex with a few more. He enjoyed playing the field and had no foreseeable plans to settle down

Every person has a kink. Kiba is no exception. His particular kink is control. A ninja needs to be in control of themselves, their environment and even their enemies in order to come out on top in a mission. Because of this, it's not surprising that control would be a kink of his. For Kiba, it didn't matter whether he was the one in total control or lacked any in the bedroom. It was hot either way. Don't get me wrong. He can do vanilla sex. But there's something about experiencing stuff outside of the norm that made sex exciting.

So it shouldn't be surprising when Kiba found himself chained by his arm and legs on a thin bed. The brown haired ninja noticed that he was stripped to his undershirt and boxers. He analyzed his surroundings and saw that he was in a windowless room, lit only by a couple of candles. The only way in or out was a nondescript wooden door. The dog-nin looked for his partner and couldn't find him.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled out. "Akamaru!"

The door opened and someone walked in, covered head to toe in a black robe. Whoever the person is he didn't know; it was hard to tell because there was no personal cues. Even so, Kiba decided used his enhanced sense of smell to determine what kind of person was keeping him captive. He could smell plain soap, regular detergent and coffee beans. Not enough to build a profile but that's all he had.

"You are very loud." The person said to him. Kiba's enhanced hearing told him that this person was female. This was rather unusual. Women aren't normally into torture (maybe Anko). It made him a bit nervous.

"Where's Akamaru?" Kiba yelled.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about yourself." The woman told him.

The woman left the room for a bit. Kiba could hear wheels squeaking against the ground. Curiosity nipped at him until he saw what was making the sound. It was a cart carrying a chest. He couldn't see what was in it but whatever it was, it was going to be painful.

"I have ways of making you talk." The woman said. "And I'm very good at my job."

She went inside the chest and pulled out a whip.

"I saw you walking through Iwa. What were you doing there?" The woman asked.

Kiba glared at the woman.

"Good. I was hoping you'd be like that." The woman said.

She reared back her hand and snapped the whip against his chest, cracking on his skin and ripping the shirt open a bit. Kiba bit his lip to keep from making a sound.

"Every time you don't answer me, you get five lashes." The woman chuckled.

The whip cracked against his bare skin, making him hiss in pain. Crack. Crack. Crack. It was painful and so very wrong but damn him because this situation was very hot, alone in his skivvies with a woman who was using a whip on him.

"I'll ask again." The woman asked, walking over to him and dragging the lash along the skin of Kiba's back. "What are you doing in Iwa?"

When the woman came in close to him, Kiba could smell something off with her. The clothes did well to hide her natural scent from afar but now he could smell a hint of jasmine and something that can only be described as cat. There was only one person who had that scent.

"Is that you, Tamaki?" Kiba asked.

The woman looked stunned for a minute. Then she took off her mask. A woman with long brown hair and light brown eyes was smirking at him.

"You figured it out." She said with a smile on her face. "Hello, Kiba. It's been a while. And before you ask, Akamaru is fine. He's sleeping in the living room"

Kiba and Tamaki had met a few weeks after the 4th Shinobi War. He was passing through her town after completing a mission when they met. She offered him a place to rest his head. The ninja tried to repay her with some of the reward money but she shook her head. Kindness was its own reward, she said. He thanked her and promised that he would stop by any time he was in the area. The two struck up an easy friendship, talking about everything and nothing. Kiba just found it very easy to talk to Tamaki about whatever was on his mind.

"How did you do this?" Kiba asked.

Tamaki cracked the whip against Kiba's back, causing him to groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. "I didn't say you could speak." She said.

"Why are you doing this?" Kiba asked.

Another crack against his skin.

"You're so hardheaded, Kiba." Tamaki giggled. Then she frowned at the dog nin. "Isn't it obvious? You never looked at me before like you do other women. I'm a woman too. See!"

Tamaki undid the rest of her robe, revealing what was underneath. She was dressed in very little, black spandex upholding her very generous breasts, a heart shaped skirt that he could practically see through, and very sexy knee high leather boots. The kicker, Kiba could smell her arousal. It was overwhelming.

It was strange. Kiba has been with several women since the end of the war but Tamaki was the one woman he denied himself. If you were to ask him why, he wouldn't be able to give you a sufficient answer. Maybe he didn't want to sully the friendship that he formed with her with sex. Or maybe he saw Tamaki like a sister, the same way he saw Hinata. Whatever the reason, he couldn't mistake what his nose perceived.

"I know you can smell me." The brown haired woman said in a quiet teasing voice. "I know you can hear my heart beating faster. I've felt this way about you since our first meeting."

If not for his enhanced hearing, Kiba would have thought he misheard what she said.

"I don't know your reason for not looking at me the way you've looked at other women." She walked over to her cart and pulled down one of the shelves. What he saw made his eyes bug out. Sex toys. There were ball gags, various whips, and other instruments that he couldn't readily identify.

"They say that the way to keep an Inuzaka faithful to you is to match them in sexual intensity." Tamaki cooed. "I promise that every one of these toys will be used until you can look at no one else but me."

Kiba could feel himself stirring. The woman he denied himself was promising him the best sex he's ever had in his life. How could not take her up on her offer? As he was deciding on a course of action, Tamaki walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. As soon they were eye to eye and nose to nose, the brown haired girl kissed him. It was full-on, full of passion, lust and promises of wonderful things to come. As he was enjoying their tongue war, Kiba felt something on the back of his neck that wasn't a hand. It felt like a strap. Before he knew it, the ninja was in a ball gag.

"Shall I begin the demonstration?" She asked as she grabbed another whip and raised it high.

* * *

"Stop." Sasuke yelled, putting his hands over his ears in an attempt to stop himself from hearing the rest of Kiba's story.

"What's wrong, Uchiha?" The dog nin grinned lecherously. "Too intense for ya? Don't knock it til ya try it."

Sasuke shook his head. He had always thought that people like Naruto and Kakashi were perverted but Kiba took the cake.

"I mean, can you just imagine it?" Kiba leered. "Sakura dressed to the nines in leather, chaining you to a wall, taking her time with you, and denying you what you want."

Sasuke tried to stop himself from thinking about Kiba's scenario but the images started popping into his head unbidden. The black haired man turned away to prevent others from seeing him flushed.

"What about you, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Pass." He answered drily. "Too much hassle. That requires too much work and effort."

"You guys don't know what you're missing." The dog nin scoffed.

"Actually, I'm not surprised that you would be into that, Dog Slobber." Sai said without a hint of emotion.

"Really?" Kiba asked. "Why?"

"Isn't that how you train dogs when they are disobedient? By whipping them?" The former root nin answered.

When Sai said that, he didn't realize that he was making a joke. To him, it was just a statement of fact. But Naruto was banging the table as he roared out in laughter. Sasuke couldn't fight the smirk that crossed his face. Shikamaru snickered. Even Gaara had a chuckle at Kiba's expense. The man at the butt of the joke could only hang his head in embarrassment.

"Fine, fine. Laugh it up." Kiba glowered. "And anyways, it's Naruto's turn to tell a story."

The blond wiped a tear from his eye and caught his breath. "Okay, okay." Naruto giggled. "I'll tell you guys. But there's so many stories. It's hard to pick just one. I suppose I'll start with the most recent."

* * *

Some months back, one of the teachers at the Ninja Academy had came down with a severe illness requiring lots of observation. Naturally they needed a replacement to cover until further notice. The job fell to Hinata mostly by default. No other ninja wanted to be saddled with this responsibility and Hinata was way too meek to refuse.

Hinata was of two minds about teaching. She loved working with children so that was a plus. But the white eyed girl had a huge obstacle to overcome if she wanted the job.

Public speaking.

As a child, Hinata was always so shy, never speaking up in class unless called upon, never making lots of friends and staying away from the one boy she liked because she was afraid that he might not like her. Fortunately, she grew up with a friendly team, a mother figure and finally snagged the boy she liked. Her confidence grew over the years. She could converse with her friends and family without stuttering. However, put her in a room full of strangers and she becomes a mess.

Naruto, being the kind and loving boyfriend that he is (if you can believe such self-aggrandizing statements), decided to help her. He rented out one of the classrooms in the Academy for nightly use. The blond used Kage Bunshin to create clones to transform themselves into Naruto at age 12.

Naruto helped Hinata build her confidence for two weeks, acting as students so she would be prepared. He imitated kids not paying attention, acting out, and even fighting with each other. The Hyuga woman was able to handle every situation with grace.

The first day of classes, Hinata was a raring success. The second day, however, she reverted back to the stuttering girl she was years ago. She couldn't understand it. So when the white-eyed girl told her boyfriend, Naruto concluded that Hinata needed to practice. So she did her lesson with him every night before she taught it in her classroom.

This arrangement worked out for several weeks until the day that Naruto was unofficially tapped to be the Hokage's successor. Now, on days he didn't have to go out on missions, he spent them with Tsunade, working the administrative side of the job. Hinata had clan duties on top of ninja and teaching jobs. This meant that they had less time for each other. He still sent clones to help her with her public speaking but it wasn't unusual for them to head to bed with hardly a word between the two. But they knew that it would all be worth it down the line.

The physical side of their relationship suffered as well. Sexual starvation is a bitch. Naruto became more testy, more eager to snap at others for the slightest mistake and he would pine for the times that he and his girlfriend did "The Nasty". It was no kinder to Hinata. She would space out at times, imagining the times when she could only feel his body molded against her as they performed that dance as old as time. Whenever they would try to schedule some time for themselves, something came up: a mission, trouble at the Hyuga compound, fire at the old mill, Timmy falling down a well, whatever. It was as if the universe was trying to keep them apart.

Hinata, a woman who was known for her wellsprings of patience (if trying to get the densest guy in the world to notice her wasn't a good enough example), cracked first. She wanted intimacy from her boyfriend. But how to go about it? I mean, besides asking point blank. It felt, I suppose the word I'm looking for is, wanton. She needed a plan of attack. So she went to her friend Ino for suggestions. The blonde woman actually had a good idea. The plan was so simple that Hinata was disappointed in herself that she didn't come up with it first. But a good idea is a good idea.

Hinata called over Naruto to their classroom. She asked that he not send over clones but never gave a reason why. The blue eyed ninja made himself free and went over to the Academy. What he saw blew his young mind and made his eyes bug out.

The first thing he saw was Hinata's hair was tied into a bun. Naruto knew that she only put her hair like that when she was in the bath. The next thing that he saw was her outfit. The blouse was very low cut, showing much cleavage. It also exposed her belly button. Her skirt, well it couldn't even be called a skirt. It was smaller than the band that their forehead protectors were on. To top it off, she was wearing knee-high boots. Naruto knew that Hinata was beautiful. But right now, she was instant boner material. He couldn't believe that she walked out of the house like that. Most likely, she changed here.

"Hina..." He breathed.

"Ahh, Uzumaki-san." Hinata said in a voice that he wasn't accustom to hearing. It almost sounded authoritative. And what's with the Uzumaki-san? What happened to Naruto-kun? "You are late. Please take a seat."

The way that his girlfriend ordered him around, well, the expression "hot-for-teacher" seems pretty apt right about now. He was so stunned by Hinata's out of character behavior that he couldn't help but take a seat at one of the front desks.

Hinata walked to the blackboard, confused by Naruto's behavior. It took a lot of doing to get herself into this mindset. Was it all going to be for naught? Well, the only thing left to do is to continue the plan. She grabbed a piece of chalk and began to write something on the board. She made sure to "accidentally" drop it, just like Ino taught her. She bent down and picked it up.

When Hinata bent over to pick up the chalk, Naruto's head nearly exploded. The psuedo-skirt molded to the shape of her very nice rear. He couldn't help but stare. She was wearing panties black as night. He felt himself grabbing the desk as though his life depended on it. Did she even know what she was doing to him?

With her Byakugan, Hinata could see how he was acting and it gave her confidence. She has never been the one to initiate their intimate moments but she had to admit that teasing Naruto was very exhilarating. Just a little more... Picking up the chalk, she returned to the blackboard.

"Today we are going to talk about..." Hinata wrote out the word that would be tonight's subject. After she wrote it, she took a deep breath to calm herself. It wouldn't do if she collapsed into a stuttering mess. Ino told her that Naruto would like it if she took control, if only for this one night. And she really wanted to please him.

"Sex?" Naruto shrieked as his ears turned red. He couldn't believe what he just read.

"Is there a problem, Uzumaki-san?" She asked.

Was Hinata asking if he had a problem with sex? It was ridiculous to the point of laughable. But Naruto was so thrown by the question that he just shook his head.

"That's good." Hinata nodded. "Perhaps you'd like to come up front and share your knowledge with the rest of the class."

Naruto's body was on auto-pilot, standing up and walking to the front of the class. However, in his mind, he was wondering what was going on with Hinata. As for the young woman, she was both ecstatic and nervous. She has never had Naruto at her mercy like this so it was somewhat of a power trip. However, being in control wasn't really her strong suit. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"So what do I do now?" Naruto asked, still confused.

Hinata took a surreptitious cleansing breath and went back to her teacher role. "Do you mind telling the class about what you know?" She asked.

"About sex?" The blond asked. "Well, I know a lot. You should know. You are the one who has seen all of my knowledge."

Hinata used a trick she learned from Ino, passing two fingers across the bare skin above her cleavage. Naruto saw the action and subconsciously licked his lips. She was looking very tantalizing right about now. In that moment, the blond knew exactly what Hinata was really asking of him. Two can play that game.

Naruto unzipped his jacket and ran a hand through his unruly locks. He gave her a very sultry grin. It had an immediate effect on his girlfriend. Her face was stained red. Now it was time to up the ante.

"Would you like me to get into details, sensei?" Naruto pressed. "How about our first time? Or maybe the time when we had both came back from a mission and we did it as soon as we walked through the door?"

Hinata's self-control was starting to fade as Naruto spoke. It had been so long since they had done it. It was frustrating, like an itch she couldn't reach. But her boyfriend was promising to scratch it. She was close to giving in but she had her mind set on seeing this through.

"Then by all means, Uzumaki-san." Hinata said in her most authoritative voice. "Please tell the class."

Naruto smirked. "I can do better than that, Hinata-sensei." He whispered. "I'll show you."

The blond grabbed Hinata by her fingertips and guided her to him.

"First, I glide my fingertips across my girlfriend's face ever so gently, making sure to run my middle finger around her ear." He said as he copied what he told her. "I give her a look that tells her that I'm going to kiss her."

Hinata could see his eyes twinkle, silently asking permission. Her own lids were at half mast, granting it to him. Naruto's lips ghosted over hers, only giving her the briefest of touches. It was like he was teasing her. This was the first time in a long time they've had time to themselves. Why was he teasing her?

"See what I'm doing, sensei?" Naruto whispered. "I'm getting you frustrated. It's part of my technique. Get you wound up until you can't stand it."

"It's working." Hinata whispered.

Naruto turned away from her. "Are you guys taking notes?" He asked.

It was a very weird question, one not really directed at her.

"I am." A childish voice answered.

Hinata's eyes snapped open when she heard it. She looked at the desks. What she saw, well, surprise hardly covered it.

There were Narutos sitting at the desks. Some were taking notes. Some were watching intently. A few were sleeping. One was playing a prank on another. Basically, they were acting just like they would if this were a normal lesson.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"This is a lesson, right?" Naruto smirked, stroking her arms lazily. "What's a lesson without students?"

"Naruto-kun, dispel them." She breathlessly begged.

Her boyfriend just made a humming sound and sat on the teacher's desk. He grabbed her finger and gently guided her over to him, making her face the clones. With a quick move, Naruto pulled Hinata into a kiss. Unlike many of their other kisses, gentle and slow, this was rough, fast and needy. It has been so long it wasn't surprising that they were practically devouring each other.

"Wow, Hinata-sensei." One of the Naruto clones whistled.

"Teach us more, Hinata-sensei." Another shouted.

"Okay class." Naruto chuckled. "Now it's time for the next lesson."

Hinata felt his large palm on her flat stomach. His fingers were going for the buttons to her blouse. With the expertise of a ninja, the blond undid the buttons, exposing her bra to her 'class'. All the while, she was wondering how she lost control of this situation. The white eyed girl was the one trying to seduce Naruto. How was it that she was being seduced instead?

"Woah." A Naruto clone gasped. "Hinata-sensei has big boobies."

Hinata blushed.

"She sure does." The real Naruto laughed as his hand snaked up her stomach and moved up to her breasts. "And they are very soft too." He squeezed one of them for effect. Hinata squeaked when he did.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata moaned.

"Here's the next lesson." Naruto announced. "Boobs. You got to take them in your hand and squeeze them firmly." He demonstrated by squeezing them.

Hinata bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. Naruto wasn't deterred. He kissed her from her neck to her shoulder blades. The blond sunk his teeth into the delicate skin, determined to leave tiny love bites. Her head rolled back in ecstasy.

"One important thing about boobs, class..." The real Naruto told the class as he fondled her breasts. "Nipples are real sensitive." He demonstrated by tweaking her nipples, causing Hinata to moan. "Squeeze them, tweak them, lick them, and gently bite them. It'll bring your lover great pleasure. Right, Hinata?" Hinata moaned out loud.

There was an appreciative murmur from the Naruto clones.

"And after you work the boobs, move lower." Naruto continued as his hand crept from her breasts across her stomach and towards her very moist panties. He brushed across the moistness with his fingers, making sure to get some of her essence on them. The blond showed the rest of the class. "Do you guys see this? This is how you know you're doing a good job with your girl."

"Woah." One Naruto clone whistled. "It's so clear."

"Does it smell?" Another asked.

"What do you do with it?"

Naruto ignored his clones and pulled Hinata into his lap, peeling down her skirt to her knees. Then he used his foot to pull it off of her. He continued to rub her through her panties. Hinata couldn't keep the gasps from escaping her lips. This was wrong. This was very wrong. So why was she so excited?

"So what do you next?" A Naruto clone asked.

Naruto pulled down Hinata's panties and spread her legs so that all of the clones could see. He kissed her neck as two of his fingers plunged into her. Hinata bit her lip to keep her from moaning out loud as the fingers plundered her relentlessly. The pleasure was overwhelming.

"Does it feel good, Sensei?" One Naruto clone asked.

Hinata didn't answer. She was so focused on the pleasure that she didn't hear anything.

All of a sudden, Naruto stopped pleasuring her.

"Please, Naruto-kun." She begged.

Naruto nibbled on Hinata's earlobe. "Please what?" He mumbled as his fingers kept working their magic inside her.

The white eyed woman moaned. This wasn't the Naruto that she was used to. He was being mean. "Please." She pleaded. "Inside me."

"But my fingers are already inside of you." Naruto teased.

"Not your fingers." Hinata shuddered in pleasure.

"Then what?" The blond murmured in her ear.

Hinata's hand had somehow found its way to the base of Naruto's pants. She squeezed his hardness, causing him to groan.

"Ahh." Naruto groaned. "You got it."

The jinchuriki unzipped his pants and pulled it down partway. He then grabbed Hinata from under her knees and positioned himself to take her.

"Now class." He addressed the clones. "Make sure you aim properly. There's nothing more embarrassing than missing on the first thrust. Although in this position, you can let gravity do all the work."

When Naruto entered Hinata, it felt like coming home after being away for so long. The familiar heat around him nearly undid him. And Hinata could feel him pulsating inside of her. It was very tempting to go at it with wild abandon. But they wouldn't. They were going to savor this moment. Every roll of their hips, every shuddered breath, the licks against her neck.

Naruto lifted Hinata's hips and then brought her down slowly only to repeat the process again. The clones watched as their teacher and source material pleasured each other. They could see her face contorting in all different manners of pleasure, words on the tip of her tongue never to be uttered.

"Hinata-sensei's face looks weird." One clone said loudly, grabbing some of Hinata's attention but not enough to lose focus to what's happening to her.

"I think she likes it." Another said.

"Sensei, do you like what he's doing to you?" A clone in the back asked her.

Hinata was too engrossed in the pleasure that Naruto was giving her that she ignored the question.

"Your student asked a question." Naruto whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. "He asked if you like what I'm doing to you."

The petite woman shuddered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"No, you don't like it?" The jinchuriki muttered. And in an instant, he stopped everything.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata was mortified. She was close, so very close. She could still feel him inside her, still hard and throbbing. But he stopped moving. Her boyfriend was being mean.

"I want to know." He said, kissing the back of her neck and fondling her clothed breasts. "I want to know if you like what I'm doing to you.

How could Naruto ask her a question like that right now, in the middle of their...coupling. She just wanted to feel. It's been so long and her body craved her boyfriend's intimate touch.

"I do." Hinata whispered.

"What was that?" Naruto teased, kissing her naked shoulder blade.

"I do." There was a bit more force in her voice bur it was hardly louder than her previous statement. "Please Naruto-kun."

Naruto's left hand lightly touched Hinata's bellybutton, crawling ever lower to the spot it knew well. "Please what?"

"Hinata-sensei, what do you want?" One clone asked.

Hinata shuddered. What was Naruto getting at and why was he using his clones to speak for him?

"Do you want to stop?" Another asked.

"No." She sobbed as Naruto's fingers brushed up against the spot that made her quiver inside and out.

"You like this, don't you?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

Hinata nodded. Even though she had imagined being with Naruto for as long as she can remember, the white-eyed girl could have never thought that she would be doing something like this. She always thought that she was the girl who would be lights-off, under the covers, straight missionary style. But her boyfriend had a way about him, pushing her to discover new things about herself in this domain. Hinata would have never thought that she would enjoy having sex with Naruto in a public place on proud display while being watched (even if it was only his clones who were watching).

Naruto, satisfied that Hinata finally gave him an answer, resumed his pleasuring of her, raising her hips and bringing them down upon his own. The buxom woman couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. He hit that spot inside her with every thrust. It was unreal but wonderful.

"Naruto-kun." She sobbed in pleasure. In response, he thrust harder in an attempt to bring them both to oblivion.

* * *

The other guys stared at Naruto, who gave them a cheeky grin in return.

"You had sex in the Academy?" Shikamaru asked. "Tell me it wasn't on Iruka-sensei's desk because that would be weird."

"I don't know whose desk it was." The blond shrugged. "But she sure did come hard."

"Idiot pervert." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Says the guy who did it in the hospital." Naruto countered. "But that's not even the best story. I've got one where we did it in the park near the Hyuga compound and the one time we did it in the Hokage's office."

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai and Gaara looked at Naruto in shock.

"What?" The jinchuriki recoiled at their looks. "It's gonna be my office one day. So what if I break it in a little early?"

"What did you do in my office, ya brat?" A voice behind him said in a low voice.

Naruto shuddered. He knew who was behind him. With great trepidation, he turned around, praying that he was drunk enough to hear voices but knew that it was futile. Standing behind him, in all her righteous fury, was the current Hokage, Tsunade. Her face was in a threatening scowl. She was grinding her teeth and shaking her fist in anger.

"Ba-ba-ba-baachan." Naruto squeaked. "I was just..." He had turned around and found that Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sai had left immediately. Neji was still passed out on the floor. Gaara, however, had stayed behind, most likely because he had diplomatic immunity.

"You had sex in my office?" Her voice got a little higher. "And you're drinking my booze?"

Naruto put up his hands in surrender. He was sweating bullets. "Can we talk about this?" He begged.

"You fly now." And with a sickening thud, Naruto was punched with all the force the Hokage could muster.

In Konoha that night, it is said that an orange shooting star could be seen flying through the night sky. Some called it an ill omen. Some called it a blessing. But if you were real quiet, you could faintly hear the sound of someone screaming.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter.  
**

 **This story was originally 20k words long. I cut around 8k to make it more readable. I couldn't imagine a scenario for Neji that wasn't similar to the one to the one I had in the previous story. And I don't believe that Shikamaru would have the patience for roleplay. I also didn't include Lee because I don't have a pairing for him. Choji would have probably have something close to Nyotaimori. Go look it up if you dare. (Speaking of, can someone explain to me where Choji/Karui came from? Did I miss something in the manga or anime?)**

 **Anyways, like it? Hate it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **A. Angel**


End file.
